Rayman
Summary Rayman is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name, created by Michel Ancel for Ubisoft. He is depicted as a limbless humanoid with floating appendages, which he can throw at enemies to attack them. The manual for Rayman 2 states that Rayman was found by fishermen, having washed up on the shore of the Sea of Lums, and won the trust of the people of the Glade of Dreams by defeating Mr. Dark. Upon collecting all 1,000 Lums in the game, the player is told that Rayman is the only being in the Glade not to be dreamt into existence by Polokus, and that his origins and the identity of his parents are a mystery. It is speculated (in the game) that Rayman could be a "chosen one" selected by all the gods of all the worlds, destined to fight against evil. A different account is provided by Rayman Origins: the launch trailer shows him being created from moonbeams by Betilla the Fairy in the Primordial Forest, destined from creation to protect the Glade of Dreams from Dark forces. The game's manual states that Rayman was created by the nymphs, who dropped a sack of Lums when distracted by some "zombie chickens" on the way to perform the ritual, resulting in Rayman's incomplete, limbless form. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, possibly higher Name: Rayman Origin: Rayman Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old Classification: A Thingamajig Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery (As seen here), Self-Sustenance (Type 1;Can breathe underwater), Body Control/Telekinesis (Is able to control his hands even if they aren't connected to his body), Can descend slowly by turning his hair into a chopper, Energy Manipulation (Can fire energy spheres called lums), Wind Manipulation with Vortex and Disco costume, Electricity Manipulation with Lockjaw, Temporary Flight with Throttle Copter and Super Helicopter, Statistics Amplification (Can vastly increase his attack power with certain power-ups), Immortality (Type 1) or Longevity (Has lived for over 100 years without changing physically or mentally), Toon Force (Can recover from being flattened), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (With Gothic costume), Ice Manipulation (With Rock n' Roll costume), Earth Manipulation (With Granny costume), Size Manipulation (Via shrinking), Weather Manipulation (With Rain Mask), Explosion Manipulation with Shock Rocket, Plant Manipulation with Magic Seed, Resistance to Fire/Heat Manipulation with Fire Protection, Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet, Resurrection with Phoenix, Adhesivity (Can run up walls), Limited Precognition with Too Much Help, Light Manipulation with Firefly, Homing Attack with Hound Bullets and Nuke, Forcefield Creation with Ultimate Barrier, Invulnerability with Fairy Blessing and Protectors, Inflation with Plunger Inflator Attack Potency: Small Country level (Defeated Mr. Dark who had stolen The Great Protoon, the source of energy of The Glade of Dreams), possibly higher (Sent magicians flying into space, passing and shaking a constellation with his charged punch) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging an onslaught of Reflux's and Mr. Dark's lightning attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Country Class, possibly higher Durability: Small Country level (Completely unharmed by an island explosion and a fall from ground zero) Stamina: Large Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with his abilities. A bit higher with certain power-ups. Standard Equipment: Power Fist, Laser Washing Powder, Rain Mask, Plunger Gun and Blue Glove projectiles Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: His limbs are easily detachable and the Laser Washing Powders all have time limits. Loses his powers if the Heart of the World gets destroyed. Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Charged Punch:' Rayman rotates his fists at high speeds and then delivers a power-packed punch. This attack is powerful enough to send magicians flying across space and passing stars in Rayman Legends. *'Lums:' Rayman can shoot energy balls called lums. These are chargeable and can be latched on to hooks and other obstacles to swing across. *'Laser-Washing Powders:' These are power-ups that grant Rayman certain abilities depending on their color. There are 5 different kinds of Laser-Washing Powders: ** Vortex: Allows Rayman to throw whirlwinds from his fist which shrink his opponents. ** Heavy Metal Fist: Doubles the damage inflicted by Rayman's telescopic fist. ** Lockjaw: Allows Rayman to throw chained metal claws from his fists, which can be used to grab onto flying hooks and send electric shocks to his enemies. ** Shock Rocket: Allows Rayman to shoot a guided missile at his enemies. ** Throttle Copter: Allows Rayman to fly into the air. ** Fire Protection: Allows Rayman to be impervious to fire-related damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rayman Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Gun Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Light Users Category:Inflation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pilots Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Tier 6